Waking up in Mirkwood
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Chrysta thought that it was an ordinary day, her life changed. Finding herself in Mirkwood, she stumbles upon Thranduil, the elven king of Mirkwood. Old enemies come to light, as Chrysta finds her destiny. Set during the fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

OC Point of View

Every journey starts somewhere. The where part I didn't know, until recently. No one ever knows when there life could possibly change. For, all you need is someone to point you in the right direction.

My day was just like every body else's. I walked home from school, I even did my homework. Which I always completed, or did complete near the end of the night. So what changed? Maybe, it was because I decided to run out. Not run out run out, but I decided on a little moon lit stroll in the "Forest".

Me and my family lived in a small town, where our town was covered with a various amount of trees. It was like the town "forest". Everybody calls it, I walked into the forest, knowing where I was since I did this almost every night. I remembered the first night, where my parents gave me a bad scolding cause I was past curfew and being covered in dirt didn't help matters. With my long brunette hair, molding in with the mud, from the forest floor.

It was summer, which I was glad for. Since I hated Winter, anything that had rain or snow you wouldn't find me making snowballs, or dancing and singing in the rain. Summer, was my favorite season. It was a humid night, a mixture of hot and cold air, making it good walking weather. Walking at night in a forest by yourself always made me wonder, about fairy tales; about getting swiped into something and falling in love from something out of a fairy tale.

There was a distant wind, I raised my head towards the sky, as I heard the sound of flocking wings from the birds that were in the sky. The force, making the birds to get snatched into the turbulence of the wind. All of the sudden, the air got colder and colder, as a shadow crept out of the shadows. The sound of snapped wood, blocked my ears. As a vast wind and light showed itself.

With the last thing in my vision, was a blur of a person with a crown that closely resembled that of a moose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights go to J. R. R Toiken.

Warning: this is the disclaimer for the whole story!

A/N: Hey guys I really appreciate the reviews keep them coming! Also I don't know that much of Lord of the Rings so be really lite on the reviews since I need a beta for this story. Also Thranduil might be a little OC since I don't know how he acts in the books since I have never read any of them. But constructive criticism is a positive. So please tell me what you would want changed in the story, so it can be an excellent story.

Thanks, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thranduil's Point of View

Peace, there is no such thing. Peace some would say it was a Fool's hope. Peace, is unchangeable no matter what you do peace is still at a standstill. You loose so much such as: your people, dreams, and your only hope that someday, your would could change.

I had spent a numerous amount of years in war. Loosing my kind, like a feather in the wind, having no more strength to carry on. Elves were immortal, the possibility of us living for a wide period of time, is heaven. Having the opportunity, to see and explore more. We are a race of beauty and power.

Which was the reason, I had sent my son to Rivendelle (?), The one ring would be powerful in our grasp. Imagine what we could do, with all control over Middle Earth right in our grasp. But this was the same power that drove out most of my kind, and into a kind of hiding. If were aligned to certain countries, we never go back on our promises and we would assist in numbers towards war.

Hearing about the ring, and about how all this time it was in a shire, surrounded by the most unique creatures. Hobbits, were a gentle race, they were not meant to be apart of this world. Wasn't it enough that I sacrificed half of my people, and here is a hobbit who had no choice in the matter, to get stuck into a war without a choice.

Some people would think looking at me, that I only cared about power, and the protectiveness of my own kind and clan. But really I keep all of my feelings and emotions inside. If I ever showed such feelings those would be a weakness, and I would be a liability. I want my kind to live and flourish, Mirkwood is a place where all of this could be possible. Legolas's mother was my weakness, and I paid for it. Love, there was no such thing. Love is nothing, without someone that you have connected with.

Mirkwood, the Woodlum round, I was King; the ruler of my people some would think that I would be sitting upon a throne and hearing about problems from within, but I was out and doing the only thing that could take me out, and be a completely different person, then I was surrounded by the fact that I am a ruler, and as a ruler that I always had to be power itself. To be cruel towards someone that weren't essentially my kind.

Elves, were famous for their fast speed, and uses of Archery. I wonder where that rumor came from? Legolas maybe? He always had an affinity towards Archery and speed, always thinking that killing was a contest against how many you could kill. But really killing wasn't like that. When I kill, I do that cause they had to deserve it, or simply for the fact that I'm a leader.

I was hunting. Ever since Taurial mentioned that there were a numerous amount of strange and bizarre sightings of something not normal for middle earth. Then I was duty bound to see what it was. I had my aim, set as the voices of the air, became loud. As all of the sudden I could hear everything. My eyes wondered around, as the sky showed birds, the sound of their wings making my eyes close shut.

It stayed like this, when all of the sudden it stopped. I slowly re- opened my eyes to see a brunette haired girl laying right in front of me. She had the expression of surprise, as she lifted her hand towards me when it fell limply onto the ground. This was surely strange, as I wanted to get to the bottom of this and how she could miraculously appear out of thin air. This brunette haired girl was a enigma, and enigma that I would have the pleasure of breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OC Point of View

Darkness scares us all. We yearn for the comfort of light as it provides shape and form allowing us to recognize, to define what's before us. But what is it we're afraid of, really? Not the darkness itself, but the truth we know that hides within our hearts. All I could see was the darkness. As all I could see was completely surrounded in air was cold, really wishing that I had grabbed a sweater, when I ran out. Not knowing that I would magically end up here. My senses were all confused as the distant smell of burnt wood was the main smell. My eyes were blind, as my last thought was of a man with a crown that closly resembled that of a moose. Where was I? I asked myself over and over again already missing the family that I could vaguly remember. Was I even on Earth, as I remembered feeling a strange familarity flowing through me.

I could feel myself start to hypervanillate, when all of the sudden there was a creak of light. As the light got bigger and bigger as the door in front of me widdened. I was stunned, not knowing how such a small dark space could lead to one of wonder and awe. I could see various trees, as rays of sunshine shined and reflected light, making my eyes shy away. As all I wanted to do was close them, and enjoy the warmth that the sun provided. But it was shortened by an uncanny resemblance to an elf. Which reminded me vaguly of a movie that I had watched a couple years ago. This was definetly not one of the fairy tales that I had imagined would happen when I woke up this morning. We went up a couple flights of stairs as we spiraled around a number of big trees. It was amazing really though. This place was just so magical, that it couldn't really be real.

My mind was going a million miles per second, trying to comprehend if this was really where I thought it was. We stopped, as my head followed that of the elves behind me. There I saw the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid my eyes on. Confirming that I was in fact in Middle Earth. This was every dream girls dream come true. Right in front of me sat The king of Mirkwood, Thranduil. My face became to redden, as he stood up and walked down his throne. This was the figure in my head that I had first saw when I arrived here. But I couldn't possibly tell him, that I had magically ended up here by what would you even call it? Thranduil, was right in front of me, as he took me in from head to toe. I did the same.

"Who are you, and where did you come from? Speak now, or you will forever be banished from this land? Banishment is good punishment, since I did find you in my territory and carried you all the way to one of our more dark holdings."

Wow, did he just say he carried me, this was all that was going through my head at the moment, as this was just too much take in. He was still standing in front of me, as I realized that he was waiting for me to speak in reply. That was just it though, since I didn't know what to say. How could I explain to an elf king that I was from a different world. Well I guess, well find out and see what happens. I was going to regret this, I know that I was.

" My name is Chrysta, I'm 19 and I came from a planet that's called Earth." I hurridly repied, I could see Thranduil's eyes become that of wonder and anger.

I didn't want to anger him, but it seemed that I did and I knew that I was going to regret this. I should have came up with an explaination; well something better then this, he came closer as he stood mere inches away from me. He raised his hand towards my face, he ran his fingers along my long brunette hair. His blue eyes searching for something in my brown eyes. Whatever he thought was the opposite of what I thought. The sun was shining upon Thranduil, making my eyes shy. Still not used to the light, I raised my arms to try to block the light, but they were stopped by Thranduil as he looked intently at my arms. I was confused, as I did the same. My arms were normal weren't they?

I looked intently at them not noticing them at first, but a couple of seconds then it really hit me. I had burnings on my arms. How I didn't detect this earlier was beyond me, it was a writing of sorts. It looked Elvish, I couldn't read it . I looked at Thranduil, as his hand was shaking. His face showed that of emotion. I looked around me, everyones attention was on me. I had no idea what was going on. This was I got to say is one of the strangest days I think I have ever had. Thranduil said one word that had me really confuzed. "Light bringer"

what did that mean?I couldn't ask him as he walked the other way leaving me all alone with the elves behind me moving me to another direction.


End file.
